The Politician
by lizzabet
Summary: Amanda, Fin and Nick are sent to investigate the town's politicians, but as the name progresses the group separate and Amanda finds herself alone with a man who only wants one thing and he'll do anything to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Law and Order SVU story! Please give me feedback so I know if I should change anything:) Based on Regina Spektor's song Ballad of a Politician! Warning: Rape**

**~SVU~**

Chapter 1

She didn't know how they'd found themselves at the party with a bunch of politicians. Everyone was dressed in either black or red and their hair was all beautifully done. The NYPD detectives really looked out of place. Sure, Nick and Fin were wearing tuxedos that tried to match the other men's and Amanda was wearing a red gown, but she'd decided to keep her hair loose. None of them really fit in this environment and they knew people could tell. Standing to the side of the room, a glass of champagne in hand, they looked over the crowd. Some of them were glancing their way, wondering what the trio was even doing there.

"I'm gonna kill Olivia after this," Amanda muttered under her breath.

"We know the perp is in this room," Fin explained. "She wants us to get closer."

Amanda groaned, "Better make use of the free food then."

Nick and Fin looked at Amanda in amusement as they watched her walk away and grab an appetizer.

Amanda sighed as she ate her third appetizer and took another sip of her champagne. She couldn't wait for the night to be over so she could crawl into bed and sleep for 3 days. There was just something about being in a room full of snobs that made her uncomfortable.

"You don't want to be here either?" A man said, startling Amanda.

She looked at the man with raised eyebrows. He looked slightly familiar, but after 3 glasses of champagne it was hard to pair his face with a name.

"Not really. We're in a room full stuck-ups, does anyone wanna be here?" Amanda asked rhetorically.

"You have a point there," the man said with a crooked smile. "So does that mean you don't want company by me?"

Amanda looked at him, her blue orbs meeting his dark ones. With a sigh she looked over the rest of the room, considering his offer. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have someone to talk to.

"Your presence won't make things worse," Amanda said, taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm Tom," he said, extending his hand.

"Hi, Tom, I'm Amanda," she said, shaking his hand.

"So what do you say about a dance?" he asked, nodding towards the middle of the floor where other people had already started to move to the music.

Shrugging her shoulders, she downed the last of her drink and put her empty glass away on the closest table.

"Hell, why not."

The slightly older man took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. She was well aware of the looks she got from her colleagues, but at the moment she didn't care. She finally found a way to enjoy this evening a little more. He was good-looking, she couldn't deny that and he definitely knew how to move to the music.

"You're doing great," he whispered in her ear, his voice dark.

Amanda chuckled and shook her head, "You're not so bad yourself."

His left hand lay on the small of her back and his right hand had a firm grip of her hand. She could feel every time it slipped lower, almost landing on her ass. Normally she would've cared, but now she couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't expected the night to actually be fun, or as fun as it can be.

"What do you say about getting out of here?" He whispered, huskily, winking at her when their eyes met.

Amanda's eyes widened slightly, knowing exactly what the older man had in mind. The old Amanda would've happily agreed, but she was on the job and she knew she couldn't do more one night stands. It was a part of her program. Amanda let go of his hand and took a step back.

"Listen, I don't know what you had expected, but if this is what you wanted you'll have to find someone else," Amanda said, crossing her arms. "I bet there's a lot of women who'd jump into bed with you without a blink."

The brunet man held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I read the signals wrong. I'd rather spend the evening with you," he said.

"No funny business?" Amanda wanted to make sure, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No funny business! Let's just enjoy this evening, okay?"

"Okay," Amanda nodded and took his hand again.

The song ended soon and the pair moved off the dance floor to grab something to eat. His hand was still placed on her back as they stood to the side and once more looked over the others.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" He asked in a low voice and Amanda replied simply by nodding.

Glancing over to where Fin and Nick had stood, she could see they were no longer there. A smile spread over her lips as she spotted Nick on the dance floor with some blonde woman. It surprised her that her colleague could actually dance, a talent he'd kept hidden. However Fin was nowhere to be seen.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She heard next to her.

"Nothing interesting going on in my mind," Amanda laughed, accepting the drink he had brought for her. "What am I drinking?"

"Martini, very dry," he said with a smile. "Cheers!"

The older man held his glass out and Amanda brought hers up to clink his before they both downed their drinks.

"Wow, that's strong," Amanda grimaced, looking at her now empty glass.

"You want another one?"

"No I think I'll pass. I've already drunk more than I should've," she admitted. "I am up for another dance though."

Tom put his glass away and held out his hand for Amanda to take. On the way to the dance floor, Amanda locked eyes with Nick who winked at her. Amanda answered by shaking her head.

This was probably not what Olivia had in mind when she sent them to the senator's ball, but they did need to get closer to people to know who their perp was. So far Amanda hadn't asked Tom about it but it just didn't seem like a conversation starter. She would've asked the Senator but she just didn't see him in the room of people.

Her head rested on his shoulder as they moved to the music. Her body soon started to feel heavy and her head was aching. She cursed herself for drinking that much because she knew she'd have a horrible day tomorrow at work. She tried to look at her dance partner, but her vision seemed to blur and her eyes were harder to keep open.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked, worriedly.

Amanda tried shaking her head, but the exhaustion was taking over her entire body.

"No," she whispered instead. "I feel tired. And dizzy."

Tom put two fingers under her chin to lift her face up. "Do you want to lay down? They have rooms upstairs."

"I think I should go home," Amanda mumbled.

"You can't go home in this state. Come with me upstairs and you can sleep it off."

Amanda wanted to protest again, but Tom had already started to move them off the dancefloor. Her eyes roamed the room for any sign of Nick or Fin, but she didn't spot them. She knew they were somewhere in the room and she needed to find them. Warning signals were going off in her head, but there was nothing she could do to stop this man from walking away with her. Maybe sleeping would help. Maybe that's all they were going to do. Sleep.

Somehow she knew that wasn't the correct answer. The pieces fell into place and all she wanted was to run away. But the older man's grip was too tight, trying to hold her upright to not raise any suspicions. As soon as they exited the ballroom, Amanda felt her feet lift from the ground and her head once again rested on his shoulder while he carried her up a flight of stairs.

"Please, I need to go home," Amanda mumbled into his neck.

"Shh, you'll get to go home. You just need to sleep the alcohol off," he cooed as if she was a child.

"My friends will worry. I have to..." Amanda tried to push herself off the stronger man, but it was useless.

"Just sleep. It's okay, I will take care of you," he said as he entered another room.

"No, I don't need..."

"Shhh... Don't talk."

Amanda felt her back touching something soft and she knew it was a bed. Her mind was telling her to get the hell out of there, but her body refused to listen. She tried to keep her eyes open to see what the older man was doing, but whatever he had slipped into her drink made it an almost impossible task. Now, she was positive he had drugged her.

A pair of hands grabbed hers and held them above her head. She could hear the sound of a belt unbuckling and then the leather was wrapped around her hands, tying them together. He finished by tying them to the bed, making it even harder to move.

"What are you doing?" She asked even if she knew the answer.

"I'm just gonna make you feel good," he said, his hands fidgeting with her dress.

Amanda tried to squirm away from his touch, but it didn't stop him from pulling her dress down her body. The cool wind hit her body and the reality of what was going to happen was even clearer. There was no way to stop it. Every part of her wished for Fin and Nick to burst through the door. They were so close yet so far away.

Tom stopped touching her. She closed her eyes and waited for what was about to happen. She couldn't fight anymore, the drugs were too strong.

Amanda hated herself for just lying there and when Tom climbed on top of her the self-hatred just got worse. Her bra was unhooked quickly and her panties slid down her body, leaving her completely exposed. As much as she wanted to be awake to know what would happen, when Tom started to knead her breasts she wanted the drugs to lull her to sleep.

"You're so beautiful," the man hummed, one hand on her breast and one working its way down her body, landing between her legs.

"Stop," she whispered. "You don't wanna do this. I'm a cop."

Amanda hoped that he would be scared away if he told him what she was and for a moment it seemed like he was actually going to stop.

"Oh Honey, I really do wanna do this," he said and she could feel his erection just by her entrance. "Knowing you're a cop just makes this even better."

"No..." She whimpered.

Without another word Tom thrust into her. Amanda moaned in pain and turned her head to the side as Tom pulled out and pounded into her again, just as roughly. He repeated this several times, going deeper with every thrust. It felt like she was ripped in half.

"Damn, you feel good," he groaned.

Whimpering at every thrust, Amanda felt herself drifting off. It was harder to keep herself awake even if the pain between her legs was excruciating. And she did welcome it when the darkness finally took over, the last thing she heard being Tom's groans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The former Atlanta detective could feel that something was wrong when she woke up. Her memory wouldn't tell her what at first, but the pain she felt and the complete nakedness weren't good signs. She cursed herself for jumping into bed with another man, but as she opened her eyes and spotted a man fastening the cufflinks of his shirt, she sat up with a start, clutching the covers over her chest.

"You're awake," the man stated. Amanda opened her mouth to speak, but the man beat it to her. "I know you want to run downstairs to tell your colleagues, Detective Rollins, but I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Her colleagues. The party. Tom. Dizziness. It all hit her like a brick.

"Why wouldn't I?" Amanda asked, but she already knew this would be hard to tell anyone about. It was humiliating.

"What would they say when they find out you jumped into bed with someone when you were supposed to do your job?"

"But I didn't..." Amanda tried to defend herself, but was once again interrupted.

"And who'd believe you?" He asked as he sat down on the bed, too close for her liking. "I know who you are. I know what you've done. You really think Captain Benson would think that this wasn't just you screwing up?"

"How did you...?" she asked, willing herself to not cry. He was right. Olivia already had some issues with her and Amanda hadn't earned her trust back yet.

"I have my ways," he shrugged. He brought a hand up to caress her cheek, making Amanda flinch. "I had a great time, babe."

He leaned forward and forcefully crashed his lips against hers and the second of shock allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth. To her it felt like the kiss lasted for minutes and no matter how much she tried to push him away, he wouldn't budge. First then did she realize just how weak her body was, a clear effect of the drugs.

The older man pulled away with a wide smile on his lips and patted Amanda on her thigh as he stood up.

"See you later, babe," he said, grabbing his suit jacket and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Amanda remained in the bed for several minutes, just staring at the door, not wanting to get out of bed in case someone would enter. She couldn't handle anyone seeing her like this.

When she was sure no one was coming, she stepped out the bed, covering herself with her arm. Her entire body felt sore and first now she could see the ligature marks on her wrists. Grabbing her bra quickly, she let go of her chest for only a moment while she put the first piece clothing on. Next goal was her panties, but she couldn't see them anywhere. She checked under the bed and closet, but there were none.

Exhaling shakily, she took ahold of her dress instead, knowing the bastard must have taking her underwear with him. It disgusted her to leave him with such a personal item, but she couldn't confront him in front of everyone. She wasn't even sure if she had the guts to confront him at all.

Amanda could hear the faint sound of music and she wondered how long she had been out for. It couldn't have been that long if the party was still going on downstairs. Slipping the dress over her small frame, she tried to not let herself cry. Nick and Fin wouldn't leave her there so she had to go down and face them. She had to pretend that everything was just fine.

After taking a deep breath she opened the bedroom door and walked slowly toward the stairs. There was laughter too. Loud music and obnoxious laughter. She didn't want them to have fun. Not after what she'd been through.

Still, she took the many steps downstairs, hoping that Fin and Nick wouldn't ask too many questions. She glanced at herself in the mirror on the way down and fixed her hair and make up as well as she could before proceeding down to the ballroom.

"Hey, Rollins," she heard her partner's voice. "Where've you been?"

Amanda was silent, searching her mind for any kind of excuse. "Just had to go to the bathroom," she lied, but mentally smacked herself at how terrible it was.

"For almost two hours?" he questioned, an amused look on his face.

"Just drop it," Amanda snapped, wiping away her partner's amusement.

"Amanda, are you okay?" He asked instead.

The blonde sighed and gazed over to where Tom was shaking hands with some men. "Just peachy.

With those words she left Fin and walked over to Nick who was dancing with some other chick.

"Nick, I don't think there's anything left to investigate here. Benson sent us on a wild goose chase," Amanda said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"But the night's not over," Nick said, his eyes stuck on the woman he'd been dancing with.

"But what if our perp isn't here?"

The woman in front of Nick Nick furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not knowing what the two detectives were talking about.

"Let's save this talk for later, okay?" Nick told her.

Amanda shifted her weight uncomfortably. Staring past Nick, her eyes locked with the man she knew had drugged and raped her. His smile made her sicker than she already felt and he was looking her up and down. All she wanted was to get out of there. The whole room acted like nothing had even happened, and to everyone except two, it was the truth.

"I have to get out of here," the blonde said, shaking her head as she felt bile rising in her throat.

"Amanda?" she could hear Nick saying after her, but she didn't want to stop. She couldn't look back and see the son of a bitch talking to people, pretending that he hadn't just violated her.

She had just made it outside when she couldn't hold it in anymore. Putting a hand on the wall and bending forward, she emptied her stomach from drinks and food. She continued to retch even after it was empty, the nausea not wanting to leave her.

A hand was placed on her back and she immediately tensed, holding her breath and closing her eyes hard.

"Rollins, are you okay?" it was Fin's voice so she allowed herself to breathe again.

"Yeah," she said, standing up straight and facing both Fin and Nick. "I just think I drank too much."

Fin and Nick exchange a look that Amanda didn't even bother to read. She didn't want to know what they thought. She wasn't lying that she had drunk a lot, but that was not the reason they were out there.

"I just need to go home. I can take a cab if you guys want to stay," she suggested.

"We're not letting you take a cab by yourself in this condition," Fin told her. "We'll drive you home."

Amanda was thankful for the offer. She didn't want to take a cab alone either when she was vulnerable like this.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," she nodded, looking down to her feet.

They started walking in the direction of their car. The air was cold, leaving white clouds every time someone exhaled, and the street was deadly quiet. Neither one of the men knew if they should say something to the woman who clearly seemed to be upset about something. They looked at each other several times, their eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Once at the car, Amanda quickly got into the backseat, fastening her seatbelt and staring straight out the window with dead eyes. Nick hesitantly opened the driver's door and sat down behind the wheel, Fin matching his actions on the other side. With a last look in the rearview mirror to check on Amanda, Nick put the car in gear and drove away.

Amanda stared at the house the party had been in, hoping that everything that happened would be left there. She just wanted to forget.

**A/N Please review! Thank you to all the guests who reviewed and thank you to everyone who followed and favorited:)**


End file.
